Esa noche
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: Esa noche había sido suficiente para cambiarles la vida; ambos habían abierto sus corazones para dejar salir sus miedos, inseguridades, recuerdos y pasión. Simplemente todo fue diferente desde esa noche. JyouxMimi . Fic dedicado a Arisa Bennet del foro de Proyecto 1-8. 31/03/2013


¡Hola!

Esta noche vengo con un one-shot de una pareja no tan popular: JoexMimi. este es parte de los retos del Foro Proyecto 1-8, donde no mendigamos por reviews sino por las buenas historias :D! (Me gusta el slogan :3)

Con dedicación especial a Arisa Bennet, que fue la que pidio este reto. ¡Espero no decepcionarte n_n'.

Que disfruten la lectura.

Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de Digimon me pertenece.

* * *

**Esa noche.**

"La lesión morfológica puede ser reversible o irreversible. Algunos de estos trastornos sólo tienen repercus..."

¡Zaz!

La cara de Jyou Kido se había estampado en la mesa de la biblioteca por tercera vez en la semana. El golpe causaba un ruido seco que se extendía a todo el ancho y largo del lugar, completamente vacío a estas horas.

El peliazul no despegó su frente de la mesa ancha de caoba; no importase lo mucho que le había dolido el golpe, el sólo quería recostarse y dormir.

Algo que no había hecho desde hacía un par de días.

La universidad era el infierno mismo en temporada de exámenes, los profesores no tenían piedad alguna y si ellos querían te pedían un ensayo de un millón de palabras para el día siguiente y que significaba el treinta por ciento de tu calificación...

Jyou, aún pegado a la mesa, suspiró audiblemente.

Estaba hecho trizas, sus trabajos se habían atrasado sin razón alguna- según el- y había estado sobreviviendo el último par de noches a base de café, manzanas y bebidas energéticas para poder terminar todo a tiempo.

Con muchísimo trabajo se levantó, se estiró y miró sus apuntes esparcidos por doquier. Se quitó sus gafas para poder masajearse el puente de su nariz. Sentía que la migraña estaba por venir a visitarle y aún tenía que llegar a casa a estudiar para su examen de cirugía, un examen de vida o muerte... La vida era tan injusta.

Recopiló sus hojas, sus libros y sus útiles (mil colores diferentes de marcatextos) y metió todo como fuese a su mochila que se colgó al hombro. Sentía como si pesara una tonelada, sus pasos eran lentos y torpes; parecía que cada que se acercaba a la puerta, ésta se iba alejando de el.

Se detuvo al alcanzar la pequeña recepción, anotó su salida en el libro de visitas y, antes que pudiese reanudar su camino, un sonido lúgubre resonó por el lugar.

El primer pensamiento de Kido, por más ridículo que pareciera, es que se tratara de un fantasma. Alguna alma perdida de una joven que seguro murió emparedada. Que forma mas terrible de morir...

Era leyenda del campus de Medicina, pero Jyou prefería no saberlo. Tomó sus cosas y quiso salir del edificio lo mas pronto posible cuando el lamento se volvió a escuchar.

No pudo evitar soltar un gritillo de miedo, su mochila golpeó el suelo y justamente eso detuvo el llanto.

Perfecto... El fantasma lo había descubierto.

Jyou se quedó estático, con la piel pálida cuando escucho pasos en el suelo, como de pequeñas estacas o zancos. Era una serie de golpes secos que se dirigían directamente hacía el.

Así era como moriría, encontrarían su cadáver al día siguiente y pasarían su historia en las noticias locales. Oh no... Eso era aun mas terrible que morir emparedado.

Cerró los ojos aterrado. Los pasos se habían detenido justo frente a el.

—¿Superior Joe?

Aquella voz sonaba tan familiar, era una voz dulzona y aguda. Jyou se permitió abrir un poco los ojos para echar un vistazo. Una chica de cabello color castaño y con grandes ojos miel lo miraba.

Ya, habían pasado algunos años desde la última vez que la había visto pero a ella la reconocería donde sea, aún con sus miles de cambios de look. Aún con los ojos llorosos como ahora mismo los tenía.

—¿Mi...Mimí?

La castaña sonrió, puso los brazos en jarra y negó divertida, a pesar que se notaba a leguas que había estado llorando.

—¿Por qué esta tirado en el suelo abrazando a su mochila, superior?

Jyou sintió como toda la sangre se le subía al rostro. Rápidamente se levantó y se sacudió el polvo que su ropa había recogido. Mimi soltó una risita cuando ya el peliazul estuvo recuperado y de vuelta en sus dos pies.

—Perdón por asustarlo.- ella sabía perfectamente que eso había sucedido. —Pensé que ya no había nadie.

Jyou sonrió. Y luego recordó los sollozos que había escuchado y que parecían haber provenido de Mimi. Pronto puso su cara sería.

—¿Estas bien Mimi?- preguntó preocupado. —¿Por que llorabas?

La castaña bajó la cabeza y sus dedos se hicieron nudos sobre su falda. Ella era una chica llorona por excelencia, pero había crecido y se había echo mas fuerte... y orgullosa. Pero frente a ella estaba Jyou ¿no? A el le tenía la suficiente confianza para contarle y no sentirse humillada.

—Yo... Reprobaré todas mis materias.- dijo con voz seca. —Soy muy tonta para estudiar medicina...

A Jyou casi se le cae la mandíbula al escuchar la historia de Mimi, mas por lo de estudiar medicina que por lo de tener todas sus materias reprobadas. ¿Mimi estudiando para ser doctor? No se lo hubiese imaginado ni en un millón de años.

—¿Superior Jyou?

Uy, se había quedado callado tiempo de mas. Realmente no sabía que decirle, el jamás había pasado por algo igual y ni lo deseaba.

—¿De verdad estudias medicina?- preguntó inocentemente. Pronto se dio cuenta que había sido una mala idea, Mimi parecía que se iba a volver a echar a llorar.

—¡Ya se que soy demasiado tonta para esto! ¡No tiene por que echarmelo en cara!

—¿Qué? No Mimi, yo no lo decía por eso.- trató Jyou de calmarla. —Es que yo siempre te imaginé haciendo otras cosas.

Hace tiempo que no nos vemos ni hablamos. Ni siquiera sabía que habías vuelto a Japón, no soy quien para juzgarte. Sólo estoy sorprendido, es todo. Yo no quise ofen...

—Ya, entiendo.- lo interrumpió Mimi. Seguro que si no lo hacía seguiría con su verborrea. Emitió una sonrisa al pensar lo poco que Jyou había cambiado. —Ya es de noche, deberíamos ir a casa.- terminó de decir Mimi.

Caminaba atrás de Mimi hacía la salida de la inmensa biblioteca, Jyou aun no salía de su impresión. Finalmente estaban frente a la puerta, antes que ella girara la manija el le detuvo el brazo.

—¿Por qué estudias medicina entonces Mimí?- se aventuró a preguntar. —¿Tus padres acaso...?

—No, yo lo decidí sola. Pero ahora ya no estoy segura, es todo.

Jyou soltó el brazo de Mimí, permitiendola volver a intentar abrir la puerta. Tomó el picaporte y lo giró, pero este no dio vuelta.

Ambos chicos miraron la cerradura con los ojos bien abiertos. Jyou entonces tomo la manija e intento girarla pero no lo lograba.

—Ay no...

Mimi estaba poniéndose pálida, mientras Jyou sacaba una tarjeta de su cartera para tratar de abrir la puerta. El peliazul estaba concentrado, deslizando la tarjeta como había visto en tantas películas.

—¿Sabe lo que hace Superior?- pregunto Mimi con esperanza reflejada en su voz.

—... No tengo la menor idea Mimi...

—Oh, ya veo... ¡AYUDA! ¡ALGUIEN SAQUENOS DE AQUI! ¡QUIERO IR A CASA!- gritó Mimi a todo pulmón tras la confesión de Jyou, que ahora se tapaba los oídos.

—Calma. No seas histérica. No pudieron dejarnos encerrados... ¡Para eso está el libro de visitas! ¡PORQUE NO REVISARON EL LIBRO DE VISITAS!

—¡QUIERO IR A CASA!

Ambos pararon su histeria al oír un golpe seco en el área de historias clásicas.

—¿Que fue eso Superior?- susurró Mimi.

—... ¡ES LA FANTASMA EMPAREDADA! ¡DEJENME SALIR DE AQUÍ!

.

.

.

—Lamento que me hayas visto perder los estribos Mimi.

Ambos chicos estaban sentados en el suelo, recargados en la puerta. Había pasado ya un rato desde que se encontraron encerrados. Ya no habían escuchado ruidos extraños pero tampoco se habían aventurado a averiguar que había sido aquel sonido que tanto los espantó.

Su problema ahora era salir de allí, no podían quedarse toda la noche. Tenían que hacer tarea, tenían que ducharse y estudiar un poco más.

—Mi celular esta muerto, no tiene batería.- susurró Jyou, como hablando para si mismo. —Creo que esta así desde la semana pasada...

—Y yo no tengo minutos disponibles ya...- añadió Mimi.

Ambos se miraron, sonrieron divertidos debido al dilema de los celulares: nunca sirven cuando más los necesitas.

Un rugido seco proveniente de sus estómagos al mismo tiempo les recordó que también tenían que cenar. Jyou tomó su mochila y sacó un recipiente con comida.

—Hoy no tuve tiempo de almorzar.- le colocó en el regazo a Mimi el recipiente. —Toma, puedes comertelo.

—¿Y usted que piensa comer Superior Joe?

El peliazul subió los hombros. Vaya que se moría de hambre pero sabía controlarse, dobles turnos de guardia en el hospital lo habían entrenado muy bien.

—Lo importante es que tu comas.

Mimi no supo que decir, una cosa era ser amable pero dejar de comer solo para que ella pudiese llenar... Hacía mucho que no la conmovía un acto tan noble.

—Había olvidado lo amable que es usted Superior.- aduló la castaña mientras separaba los palillos. —Podemos compartirlo, es demasiada comida para una chica como yo.

Mimi tomó una bola de arroz con los palillos y se la ofreció a Jyou. El pensó en rechazarla para que ella comiese pero de verdad que estaba hambriento. Abrió la boca para que ella lo alimentase, no despegando sus ojos de los de la castaña.

—¿Cuándo regresaste a Japón?- preguntó Jyou cuando hubo terminado de engullir su porción. Ella aún estaba por terminar así que espero.

—Antes del inicio a clases.- comentó. Jyou aun tenía una mirada cuestionante. —Solo pude decirle a Sora y a Miyako.

—Ya veo.- comentó el peli azul. —Me alegra que volvieses.

—¿De verdad?- preguntó Mimi con ilusión. —Pensé que todos se habían olvidado de mi.

—¡Claro que no! Siempre que todos los chicos nos juntamos hablamos de ti. Ahora el equipo vuelve a estar completo ¿no?

Mimi asintió animada. Le había conmovido en demasía que aún fuese parte de aquel equipo. Ella adoraba a sus compañeros de aventura, no soportaba la idea que la hubiesen dejado de lado.

—Me gustaría ver a los chicos. ¿Sabes que hacen?

Jyou puso su mano en su mentón en señal de estar pensando. Su mente estaba tan concentrada en su carrera que los detalles personales -como los amigos- le tomaba su tiempo recordar.

—Tai esta estudiando relaciones internacionales.- Mimi casi se atraganta con su saliva. —Oh, espera a escuchar lo de Yamato: Ingeniería Espacial.

—¡¿Estas bromeando?!- Mimi gritó.

—No, la verdad es que quiere ser Astronauta.- Mimi estaba con los ojos muy abiertos. —Yo aún no me la creo tampoco.

—¿Y los demás?-

—Oh, Sora estudia diseño. Koushiro esta en Kyoto estudiando Informática con mi hermano, Miyako acaba de entrar a biología y, bueno, los chicos están en su último año de preparatoria.

—Vaya... No puedo creer aún que Yamato vaya a ser astronauta.- Mimí sonrió nostálgica, parecía recordad algo. —Siempre me lo imaginé como un músico, eso se le daba muy bien.

—La banda se deshizo poco después de que termino con Sora, desde ahí no lo he vuelto a ver tocar.- Jyou contó. —A todos nos tomó por sorpresa cuando nos contó que había aplicado para ingeniería espacial.

—Espera a que todos se enteren que estudio medicina.

El peliazul se quedó callado, no quería hacer enojar de nuevo a Mimi, o peor, hacer que volviese a llorar. Sin embargo su curiosidad era demasiado grande, no entendía que habría llevado a Mimi a tomar aquella decisión.

Recordó que el tampoco había estado seguro de querer ser doctor ¡Se desmayaba de solo ver sangre! Pero le apasionaba la idea de ayudar a las personas, de salvar vidas. Sabía que valía la pena todos los sacrificios que su demandante carrera le pedía, lo sabría en el momento en que salvase una vida.

¿Mimi pensaría lo mismo que el? No sabía que pensar. Se decidió a preguntarle con algo de miedo.

—No me malinterpretes pero... ¿Que te llevó a estudiar Medicina?-

Mimi calló, le avergonzaba un poco la razón que la había traído hasta este camino. En su momento pareció lo más sensato, no le vio falla alguna a su plan de vida. ¿Quién iba a decir que Michael la iría a dejar? ¿Como iba a saber ella que regresaría a Japón?

Suspiró. Miró a Jyou a los ojos y entendió que no encontraría a alguien mejor para que la escuchase. Jyou siempre había sido esa clase de chico que puede escucharte sin chistar.

Sus ojos recorrieron la figura del que alguna vez fue un niño miedoso y que ahora era un hombre fuerte, amable y muy inteligente. Los años le habían favorecido en demasía y, de repente, encontró que estar encerrada una noche con el no era tan malo después de todo.

"¡No Mimi!" Se dijó. "El es tu amigo."

—¿Mimi? Si no quieres contarmelo, esta bien.

Mimi salió de sus cavilaciones.

—No, yo... Yo quiero contártelo.- suspiró. —Pero prométeme que no te reirás.

Jyou levantó su mano y curveó su dedo meñique. Mimi se sorprendió.

—¿Pinky Promise?- pregunto la castaña.

—El nivel más alto de promesa.

Mimi sonrió y entonces unió su meñique con el de Jyou. Generalmente sueltas de inmediato a tu compañero de promesa pero ellos se quedaron tomados del meñique. Jyou asintió a manera de alentar a que ella contase lo que tanto le avergonzaba.

—Eh, yo... Entré a Medicina por un chico...

Ya, lo había dicho.

—¿U-un chico?- Jyou preguntó atónito.

—Sí.. Lo sé, es una razón estúpida.- suspiró de nuevo. —Veras, Michael y yo teníamos una relación al momento de elegir la carrera en USA. El escogió medicina, yo aún no sabía lo que realmente quería... Medicina sonaba bien ¿sabes?

Era algo con gran futuro, ayudas a la gente y encima te pagan muy bien. Estaría con mi novio los 6 años de Medicina, incluso pensamos en alquilar un departamento juntos...

Mimi se detuvo dubitativa.

—¿Pero? Hay un pero en esta historia... ¿No?- preguntó Jyou.

—Pero... Rompimos. Fue durante el primer año. Justo cuando terminó, mi padre anunció que sería transferido a Japón de nuevo y me reinscribí aquí.

Ahora me doy cuenta que esto no me hace feliz. Ya no quiero estudiar Medicina.

—Si no estabas segura pudiste cambiar de carrera aquí.- añadió el peliazul.

—A mis padres les había llenado de orgullo que yo estuviese estudiando Medicina, no pude decepcionarlos...

A todo esto, me enteré hace poco que Michael se salió para entrar a la Escuela de Artes de NY.–rió nostálgica. —Me es gracioso como nada salió como planeamos.

Jyou escuchó atento cada palabra. No se sentía bien, ella parecía haber tomado una de las decisiones mas importantes de su vida basada en su novio de preparatoria. Eso no tenía nada de lógica. Le dolía ahora verla infeliz, verla insegura; el solía recordar a una Mimi perseverante, alguien que siempre obtenía lo que quería.

De sus meñiques unidos, el deshizo el encanto pero solo para poder rodearla con su brazo por completo. Al momento de abrazarla, la castaña no pudo evitar ponerse a sollozar.

Tímidamente, Jyou le acarició el cabello.

—Aún estas a tiempo Mimi. Tienes que buscar lo que te haga feliz y luchar por ello.- le animó Jyou.

El conocía de primera fila lo infeliz que puedes ser al no ser lo que tu quieres ser. Recordó la pelea inmensa que se suscitó en su casa cuando su hermano Shin le dijo a su padre que abandonaría medicina para estudiar informática.

El ahora trabajaba con el padre de Sora en la Universidad, Koushiro se les había unido hacía un poco en el campus. Era un investigador exitoso, pero también tenía años sin hablar con su padre. ¿Ese era el precio que el tuvo que pagar para ser el mismo?

Deseaba de todo corazón que eso no le sucediese a Mimi.

—Gracias Jyou.- soltó ella.

El respondió a su agradecimiento estrechándole mas fuerte. Sentía una enorme necesidad de protegerla, de cuidarla, incluso de si misma.

Asi se quedaron unos minutos, en un total silencio.

.

.

.

—Me llama la atención Gastronomía.

De repente Mimi rompió aquel silencio que los había envuelto los últimos minutos. Había sentido la necesidad de decirlo, para quitárselo de encima y para a sincerarse mas con Jyou. El peliazul esbozo una sonrisa.

—Yo siempre pensé que lo tuyo sería algo como comunicación. Pero Gastronomía no suena nada mal.

—Comunicación tampoco...- la castaña analizó la idea. —De hecho suena muy bien... ¡Cielos Jyou!

Ambos rieron, pronto aquel abrazo había dejado de ser natural, empezaba a picar algo en sus brazos y en sus manos, como si fuesen chispas. Deshicieron el abrazo.

De nuevo quedaron en silencio, parecía que ambos trataban de explicarse aquellos cosquilleos.

—¿Y tu?- de nuevo Mimi fue ña encargada de romper el silencio. —¿Qué locura has hecho por una chica?

A la castaña le parecía la forma mas sutil de preguntarle sobre su vida amorosa. De hecho, era el de quien menos estaba enterada, ni siquiera recordaba que hubiese tenido alguna novia.

Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, no era el tipo de conversación que tuviese con Mimi.

—Yo no soy la clase de chicos que cometen locuras.- empezó contando.

—Oh vamos Jyou, ¿nunca hubo nadie especial?

Sintió que las manos le sudaban, era extraño sentirse así pero nunca fue bueno ocultando sus emociones. Así era el, pasivo pero si tenia miedo, estaba feliz o triste lo demostraba. En este caso sus nervios eran obvios.

Mimi se preguntó quien podría ser esa chica que sacara a Jyou Kido de sus cabales.

—H-hubo esta chica cuando yo empecé la secundaría.- comenzó. —Era menor que yo y realmente casi no hablábamos. —pausó tratando de darle forma a la historia.

—¿Entonces como fue que te enamoraste de ella si casi no hablaban?- preguntó Mimi. Era algo que le llamaba muchísimo la atención.

—Por razones del destino, nosotros... nos perdimos en un sendero. Caminamos solos por mucho tiempo y llegue a conocer tanto de ella en ese poco tiempo.

Ella es un libro abierto, no fue difícil enterarme de lo dulce, protectora e inocente que era. Me parecía adorable. Nunca quise que acabará nuestro tiempo a solas pero teníamos que llegar a casa.

Mimi estaba callada oyendo la historia, casi sin parpadear. Algo hacía eco en el interior de su cabeza pero no quiso hacer caso. Jyou dejó de hablar, aunque realmente no parecía que ese fuese el final de su historia con aquella chica misteriosa.

—¿Y luego que pasó?- trató de animarlo a seguir.

—Le escribí una carta, fui a su casa y la dejé en su buzón. Esperé y esperé por alguna llamada, email o algo pero no llegaba.

Un día en mi correspondencia apareció un postal desde, uhm, err... Miami. Ella se había ido de vacaciones.

—¡Pft!- exclamó Mimi.

—Lo sé, por alguna razón entré en pánico. Fui a su casa a buscar la carta pero ya no estaba.- suspiró. —Parece que el viento se la llevó.

—Oh Jyou... Lo siento.- Mimi apoyó su mano en el hombro del peliazul. —¿Le dijiste algo despues?

Jyou la miró a los ojos. Esa pregunta por alguna razón le había dolido. Ella no lo sabía, claro que el había modificado ciertos detalles de la historia, pero esa chica no era nadie mas que ella.

Por supuesto que no le dijo nada, ella se fue a Estados Unidos y sus vidas tomaron rumbos diferentes. Trató de seguir en contacto pero no era lo mismo, mucho menos para el con todas sus clases y proyectos encima.

Lamentaba no haber tratado de platicar mas seguido con ella. Le dolió que no dijera nada de su regreso mas que a Sora y a Miyako. ¿Podía culparla? El no había sido atento, no solo con ella, siempre había puesto primero sus estudios.

Esa era la razón también por la que los demás chicos casi no lo invitaban a sus reuniones.

—No Mimí.- exclamó después de un par de minutos en silencio. —Nunca le dije nada.

La castaña, totalmente encantada con la historia, negó abrumada. No era la manera en que le gustaban los finales de las historias de amor. Le dolía ver a Jyou con aquella nostalgia en los ojos. No era justo, Jyou merecía su final feliz.

Mimi de acerco a gatas a el, que cabizbajo seguía tan entrado en sus pensamientos que no se enteraba. Colocó ambas de sus manos níveas sobre el rostro de el, que reaccionó con un fuerte sonrojo, y le hizo que la mirara.

—Jyou...

—No tienes que hacerlo.- susurró a centímetros de su rostro.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Le beso la mejilla primero y a un camino de pequeños besos castos por fin llegó a la comisura de los labios del mayor. Jyou no pudo contener su impulso y fue a por su boca.

El beso era intenso, ambos jóvenes se devoraban con ímpetu, con necesidad.

Realmente se sentía bien, a pesar que habían sido amigos desde la infancia, se sentía normal. Aquellas chispas de electricidad que sintieron en las manos momentos antes se multiplicaron por miles.

Era una sensación nueva para los dos, intensa y poderosa. Pronto ese beso se convirtió en caricias, suspiros y gemidos.

.

.

El piso se sentía helado en la espalda de la castaña pero le fascinaba la manera en que enfriaba su piel totalmente ardiente.

—Jyou..

—Mimí.- le cubrió el pecho con su chaqueta. —Quiero decirte que tu eras esa chica Mimi...

—Lo sé. Eres tan obvio.

.

.

.

Era gracioso que por razones del destino, nuevamente, se quedaran solos esa noche en la biblioteca del campus. La noche no pasó en vano, ambos habían abierto sus corazones para dejar salir sus miedos, inseguridades, recuerdos y pasión. Igual que hacía tantos años, Jyou nunca quiso que acabara.

Pero eventualmente la mañana vino. La bibliotecaria —amiga de Jyou— se acabó en disculpas por la tremenda distracción, pero lejos de recriminarle algo, ambos chicos salieron de allí sonrientes, felices.

Mimi terminó ese semestre y entonces tramitó su cambio a la carrera de comunicación. Sus padres la apoyaron totalmente, ellos solo querían que su hija fuese feliz.

En cuanto a ellos, realmente nunca formalizaron una relación. Se veían de vez en cuando para charlar y después dejarse llevar, pensaron que solo podría funcionar así.

Así fue hasta que Jyou conoció y empezó a salir con la que sería su esposa años después; Mimi pronto también conoció a alguien más. Fue un rompimiento tranquilo, sin lagrimas ni dolor. Solo desear que el otro fuese feliz, era parte de ser amigos y por todo el cariño entre ambos.

Solo desear, de corazón, que el otro fuese feliz.

* * *

Vaya, creo que fue algo largo, al menos para los one shots que yo suelo hacer. ¡Ojalá le guste a mi mendiga fickera! Me ha divertido mucho escribir a Jyou Kido, debería definitivamente haber mas fics de nuestro chico de la sinceridad. Las chicas del foro talvez noten que tome sus opiniones de las profesiones de los muchachos, lo notaran en lo del Matt Astronauta (XD) y también lo de la carta a Mimi pasa como por 5 segundos en la pelicula de Digimon, cuando Diaboromon lanza los misiles xD (no recuerdo su nombre u_u creo que es Our War Game) bleh D: ¡Mala fan! ¡Mala fan!

Bueno, yo por lo pronto a dormir me iré :3

Adios :D


End file.
